The invention concerns improvements in and relating to analysis, particularly, but not exclusively, in relation to biological samples.
Analysis of samples, for example biological samples, is known. However, such analysis typically involves many process steps, requires skilled operatives and is labour intensive. It would be desirable to at least partly automate the analysis. It would also be desirable to reduce the requirement for skilled operatives.